A Very Merry Dragon Christmas
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: A non-sensical but fluffy Christmas crackfic. Beware of dancing Lilligants that smuggle AR devices into a daycare. Contains ColorlessShipping!


_**Yay, Christmas fic! Moar ColorlessShipping for the masses!**_

_**Note: Zekrom and Reshiram's text is in italics and quotations because they speak telepathically with others. White and the other Pokemon speak simple English.**_

_**Warnings: Zekrom says a bad word. Massive fluffiness. Dancing Lillligant. An AR device. Victini in a Santa Hat. You guessed it, this fic makes absolutely no freaking sense.**_

_**ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Merry Dragon Christmas<strong>

"_Miss White, you must be joking us…"_

"_Yeah, what the hell are we, Level One?" _

White chuckled, "This has nothing to do with your levels. I just don't want you guys to see what I'm getting you for Christmas… Plus, I'm buying the gifts you want to give to each other, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be spoiled, so you'll be staying here with Lilligant at the daycare." She noticed the two mighty dragons giving her less than impressed looks. "…I won't be gone long. I promise! Two hours tops and I'll be back."

"_But we're Legendary Pokemon! We don't belong in a dinky little DAYCARE_," Zekrom argued.

"But Sir Zekrom, the daycare is fun. You get to see other Pokemon and become friends with them." Liligant replied happily.

Zekrom harrumphed and crossed his arms. "_I'm too MANLY for a daycare!"_

Reshiram rolled her eyes and flicked her other half's snout, "_Oh hush up, Turbine Butt."_

White sighed, "Look, as batshit insane as Ghetsis was, he did state a valid point. It doesn't matter if you're legendary, godly deities with immense power; at the end of the day, you're both still Pokemon."

That deflated Zekrom's manly ego, and he promptly attempted to give White the finger… but his claw was hidden by his massive arm. Reshiram simply shook her head. "_Well, she does speak the truth, love..."_

Zekrom pouted and was just about to direct his middle claw to Reshiram, but she quickly narrowed her eyes warningly. "_I wish you would flip me off…"_

The Black Yin quickly put his arm down, and White sweatdropped, "Anyways… you two head on outside into the play area, I'm just going to give Lilligant a vitamin for a quick second…"

"_Fine… let's go, Reshi…"_ Zekrom stomped into the backyard of the daycare with Reshiram following in his footsteps.

White smirked as she kneeled down to Lilligant's level and held out a small black device, "Alright, it's already programmed with the proper code. Just make sure to stick it on one of them in a place where they'll never find it."

Lilligant giggled as she accepted the small device, "You got it, Miss White! This'll be easy."

"Awesome… and if this works, that SolarBeam TM is all yours." With that, the female Trainer smiled before handing Lilligant over to the Daycare lady, then left out of the building.

* * *

><p>"<em>Strange… no one else is here…"<em> Zekrom looked around at the empty daycare yard as he lazily plopped down on his stomach. "_What gives?"_

Reshiram shrugged, lying next to the Black Yin dragon. "_No idea, but hey, at least we have the place all to ourselves…"_

"_Eh, not quite. We still have Lilligant with us…"_

"Lady Reshiram! Sir Zekrom!"

"_Speak of the devil…"_

Lilligant came bounding out of the daycare and curtsied for the two dragons, "Since it's only two days before Christmas, I wanted to go ahead and give you my present!" With that, she started dancing around the legendaries as rose and poinsettia petals rained from the skies.

Zekrom and Reshiram stared at the dancing Flowering Pokemon and the falling petals before glancing at each other and smiling. Zekrom lightly reached one of his claws over and rested it over one of Reshiram's, earning a faint giggle from the Vast White dragon.

"_Is it just me, or is this really suspicious?"_

"_Yeah, I'm aware that she knows dancing moves…" _The electric dragon took another glance at Lilligant and gave the petal lady a weird look_, "However, this came out of nowhere…" _

The fire dragoness nodded in agreement,"_But may as well enjoy it, right?"_

As the two dragons began nuzzling one another, Lilligant sneakily danced closer to them, spinning and twirling with flare and grace while she lifted the device out of her flower crown. She waited for just the right moment, and when Zekrom lightly pulled Reshiram into his arms, Lilligant slapped the device onto Reshiram's tail and then quickly tiptoed away from the two lovedragons.

The petal lady finished off her lovely dance with a final spin and a wave of her arms before curtsying once more. She smiled as she saw the Yin and Yang dragons' waving tails lit up with small electrical sparks and tiny embers. She could practically see the hearts floating endlessly above their heads. "Awww, you two are so adorable together…"

"_We're not adorable… Just overly sexy…"_ Zekrom grinned while Reshiram simply blushed and smiled.

Lilligant snickered, "Either way, Merry Christmas, Sir Zekrom and Lady Reshiram… I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now." She spun once more then headed back into the daycare, closing the door behind her and giggling to herself with pure glee. "Merry Christmas, indeed, you two…"

* * *

><p>Having been caught up in all her shopping, White didn't arrive back at the daycare until nightfall, but the Daycare Man was still standing outside as usual, "Hey, White! Come here for a minute!"<p>

White rode her bike up to the male caretaker and just as she had anticipated, he was holding a pure white egg with silver markings on it. The male scratched his head out of sheer confusion, "It's the weirdest thing ever… but, your Zekrom and Reshiram got along **really** well earlier and what do you know…" He held the egg up so White could see it better, "…_This_ was sitting between them after they fell asleep."

While she wasn't surprised to see an egg, she was more surprised than her plan had actually worked, "H-How… how is that possible? The only Legendary I know that's capable of breeding is Manaphy, and even then… They can only breed with Dittos… How odd, yet… fascinating…"

The Daycare man shrugged his shoulders, "Mainly because legendaries are supposed to be genderless with a few exceptions… But genderless merely means gender is unknown… Obviously, these two had a set gender, and going by the egg color and appearance, it appears your Reshiram is female…" He was still baffled at this event as he slightly shook his head, then leaned the egg toward White's direction, "Would you like the egg?"

"Of course, I would." White eagerly accepted the egg and slipped it into her bag, "Now I gotta think of the best way to show it to the proud parents…"

The Daycare man chuckled then quickly held up a finger to interrupt her, "Actually, not to burst your bubble, but that is a highly rare egg and from _two _legendary Pokemon at that… Luckily, I already did some research on it courtesy of Professor Juniper… It'll take approximately 30,855 steps in order to hatch it…"

Jaw on the floor, White's brain subsequently broke, and she uttered the only word she could think of at the moment, "…Fuck."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Day<strong>_

"Oh, my aching back and legs… That is the LAST time I hatch an egg that requires me walking nearly 10 miles…"

An exhausted White was completely dead on her feet as she woke up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes before she ascended to the fourth floor of Dragonspiral Tower (she figured Zekrom and Reshiram would want to be back "home" for their first holiday since being awakened). Her team was already up an hour earlier thanks to eager Lilligant and Emolga waking everyone up and loudly announcing it was time to open presents.

Emboar was already eating a candy cane and unwrapping his present from White (a new set of Fire Gems, some Charcoal, and an Overheat TM), Victini was still sound asleep underneath the tree and using an oversized Santa hat as a sleeping bag of sorts, and the two Yin and Yang dragons were exchanging their gifts that White was nice enough to buy in their stead.

Reshiram held up a large box covered in black wrapping paper. "_I noticed you had your eye on this, so… Here you go. Hope you like it, love." _She smiled and handed the box over to Zekrom, who hurriedly ripped all the paper off then opened the box to reveal a two foot long 3DS with Pokemon Rumble Blast in it. His red eyes shot wide open in sheer surprise.

"_Reshi, you shouldn't have…" _Zekrom replied in disbelief, staring in awe at the black 3DS, which also had blue thunderbolt designs on it_. "A3DS that's big enough for me to actually play…"_

The Vast White dragon beamed instantly. "_I know how frustrated you'd get trying to play Miss White's DS, but it was way too small for your claws. There was a guy in Shopping Mall Nine who apparently makes custom-made DSs for larger-than-average Pokemon. I knew you'd like it…"_

"_Like it?"_ Zekrom scoffed and lightly kissed Reshiram on the cheek. "_I love it, babe. Thanks."_

The Black Yin carefully placed the 3DS down on the floor next to the large Christmas tree before grabbing an adjacent box, albeit one that was fairly smaller than Reshiram's gift. He breathed deeply and took one of Reshiram's claws into his and smiled at her. "_You know I love you, right?"_

The white dragoness nodded and tightened her claw around his. "_Of course, I do… and I love you, too, Zekrom."_

Any doubts that he had about this vanished just like that. He slowly lowered himself to one knee and Reshiram tilted her head to the side for a split second before her eyes widened in realization. Her heart seemed to freeze in her chest and anything she was about to say got caught in her throat.

"_I realize I should have done this a long, long time ago... before we were sealed in those Arceus-forsaken Stones… We have White as our Trainer and N trusted me with her, so I know we won't be separated anytime soon…"_

Zekrom took another breath to calm his jumpy nerves and hyperactive heart rate. Why was this so hard to do? It was just a simple little question. A very BIG question, though. He looked at White, who was standing by the tree and gave him a smile and a thumbs-up. He then turned his gaze back up to Reshiram, who had a bit of a worried expression on her face.

"…_Zekrom_…_?_"

"…_Reshiram, will you marry me?" _

After a light gasp, Reshiram took no time in nodding her head and yanking Zekrom into a tight embrace. "_Yes! Of course, I will, I'd love to be your wife!"_

Zekrom took the ring out of the box and slipped it on one of Reshiram's sharp, silver claws before returning the embrace and nuzzling her neck, a huge grin on his face as he picked up his mate and spun her around out of excitement, earning a slight giggle from his new wife-to-be.

Lilligant walked up beside White and giggled, "Awww… I think that's the best Christmas present a girl could ever receive…" She wiped away a small happy tear, then asked, "He has no idea how she long she's been waiting for him to ask her, does he?"

White snorted and shook her head, "Nope."

"I thought Pokemon didn't marry, they just mated for life?" Emboar dumbly asked.

Reshiram laughed when Zekrom put her down, and then glared and pointed one of his black claws at the Mega Fire Pig, "_Don't you dare ruin this for me and my fiancée, Barbeque Breathe."_

Emboar simply yanked one of his eyelids down and stuck his tongue out at Zekrom.

White had to snicker at that herself as she walked past the two engaged dragons and stood in front of the tree. "I still have **my** gift to give you guys…"

"_Oh yeah, that's right… So what'd you get us?"_ Zekrom asked impatiently.

"Well, since, I already knew about Zekrom wanting to propose to Reshiram, I figured this present was a no-brainer to get you two. Unfortunately, I had to go through some… less than legal means to get it for you two…" White openly admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"_This should be good…"_ Reshiram deadpanned.

White snickered and grabbed the remaining present under the tree and held it up for the two dragons to see. Needless to say, both were completely speechless. All they could do for a good minute was just stare at the pure white egg in their Trainer's hands. Sheer disbelief was clearly plastered on both of their faces.

"_I-Is… that…?"_

"_No, it's impossible…" _

"Hmm… should only take three more steps, and…" White stepped toward the dragons with three footsteps and the egg's shell suddenly began to crack. The female sat the egg on the stone floor as more cracks appeared, some of the pieces falling to the floor as a tiny silver claw poked its way out.

Reshiram raised a hand to her gaping mouth while Zekrom's eyes were so wide they looked ready to fall out of his skull. "_No freakin' way…"_

More shells pieces shattered and cracked apart before the only thing left was the top piece of the eggshell, which White lifted off of the hatchling's head. The tiny white feathery dragon stretched out of her balled up position, and gently lifted her head up as she opened her bright blue eyes. She blinked a few times and took in her surroundings before directing her eyes toward her much larger mother. She stretched out her wing-like arms as if asking to be picked up, "...Kwee?"

Reshiram and Zekrom shared surprised glances, having no clue what to say to each other. The white dragoness shakily lifted the hatchling into her arms and lightly petted her head; the tiny dragon leaned toward the claw before trying to grab it. "Kwee…!"

Zekrom still had no idea what to say, but he barely managed to choke out one word. "_H-How…?"_

"_Who cares how? We need to name her…"_ Reshiram lightly nuzzled her offspring and the hatchling poked her own snout at Reshiram's before nuzzling back her mother.

Zekrom narrowed his eyes at White. "_…You used that stupid Action Replay device, didn't you?"_ Then he remembered the cute but suspicious little dance that Lilligant had put on for them at the daycare. "… _and you had Lilligant do your dirty work for you, too, huh?"_

White and Lilligant shrugged. "Lilli wanted to do it just as much as I did."

The petal lady added her own two cents, "We thought it was high time for you guys to settle down. It's why Miss White brought you two back to Dragonspiral Tower."

"_Zekrom."_ Reshiram stated firmly, "_Our child needs a NAME_."

"_Oh, right!"_ Zekrom tapped his claw on his chin, "_Hmmm… well, since she looks like you, we can name her Reshia._"

Then it finally hit Zekrom like a ton of bricks.

**Our.**

**Child.**

"…_HOLY SHIT, I'M A FATHER."_

The Black Yin dragon proceeded to hit the floor face-first, passed out.

Reshiram and Reshia stared at Zekrom wide-eyed and sweatdropped, White scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. Lilligant, Emolga, and Emboar simply yelled out, "Merry Christmas, Zekrom!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, too much retardedness. Blame the fudge cake I had this evening. XD<strong>

**I guess Reshia counts as an OC for me. No stealing, kay?**

**I promise more sensible things will come from me later. Until then, Merry Christmas everyone!**

**-Flare Dragoness Reshiram**


End file.
